Electrical systems can include devices for switching of electric power, such as a relay. A relay, such as an electromechanical relay, can include one or more contacts for switching power from a power source to a load, such as an electrical device. A relay can be actuated by moving an armature of the relay from a first contact position, such as an open position preventing current from flowing between a power source and a load, to a second contact position, such as a closed position allowing current to flow between a power source and a load. The operational lifespan of a relay can be increased by switching power to a load at a point at which a sinusoidal input voltage or current from a power source has a zero value (“a zero crossing”). Setting a relay to a closed position at or near a point in time associated with the zero crossing of the input line voltage can significantly reduce an inrush current to a reactive load.
Previous solutions for closing a relay at or near a zero crossing time involve zero-cross detection circuits that involve numerous hardware components and/or processing devices executing software algorithms. Such solutions lack methods and/or mechanisms for detecting a maximum value (i.e., peak) or a minimum value (i.e., valley) for a rectified voltage ripple from a power source.
Simplified systems and methods for delaying the actuation of a relay using a peak and/or valley detection mechanism are desirable.